Jealousy
by tmntyyh
Summary: Some thought that Vincent was jealous of the Captain's airships... Well, they were wrong. Short one-shot. Warnings are inside.


Title: Jealousy

Summary: Some thought that Vincent was jealous of the Captain's airships... Well, they were wrong.

Warnings: Err...swears, yaoi...

Disclaimer: I own allergies...feel free to take them.

Side Note: Just a short one-shot.

* * *

><p>Two fucking days; he had finally finished fixing up the Shera after that emo motherfucker gutted his poor baby and now he was lying in his backyard, arms and legs spread out as he soaked in the sun. Torn and tattered shorts were the only thing that he wore; the fucking humidity was enough to drive anyone fucking crazy. Well, anyone but Vincent fucking Valentine. Ever since he had decided to bake in the sun, the lanky bastard was glaring at him from under the shade of a lonely tree. Two fucking days of being glared at from the sourpuss was going to drive him insane. Honestly, the man was not even this bitchy when he was roped into agreeing to help him fix the Shera. Granted, he only handed the pilot tools while he did all of the hard work...<p>

"All right, ya sulky fuck," the pilot snapped as he hopped up and made his way over to the gunner, not noticing how the red eyes watched his hips when he walked. "The fuck is yer problem?" Cid asked as he narrowed his electric blue eyes at the brunette, muscled, sweaty, and tan arms crossing over the front of his chest as he stood in front of the leather-clad psychopath. Honestly, who the fuck wears leather and a goddamn cape in the summer?

"...Hm?" the gunner grunted noncommittally as he ran his eyes up to meet the blonde's angry irises.

"The fuck are ya all pissed off 'bout?" The gunner just raised an eyebrow, pissing Cid off even more. Yeah, like the idjit did not know what the fuck he was talking about! He'd seen the ex-Turk act like this before; right after the Meteor Incident. Everything had died down after the Lifestream and Holy Materia had saved the planet. Being so close to the focal point had caused some damage to the Highwind. Granted, Yuffie and Vincent were in fucking Midgar at the time of the blast, having the time of their own fucking lives, he was sure. The next time that they had all met up, the brunette bastard was looking particularly sulky as he lurked around the Seventh Heaven. The girls said that he was probably feeling left out because his best friend was paying more attention to a pile of scrap metal than to a living human.

He could understand why Vincent could possibly consider him as a friend out of the rest of the wing nuts that they had been traveling with; they were all just a few peanuts short of a fucking circus. So, yeah, they had grown attached to one another; the pasty fuck often saved his ass from becoming skewered and he helped keep the man from climbing back into that goddamn coffin that the elusive bastard showed him. Sure, he did set it on fire with a gallon of gasoline and a few sticks of dynamite...and sure, he did nearly take down the entire front half of the building. But, fuck, it made the lurking son of a bitch smile.

"I am not upset," the gunner replied tersely before narrowing his eyes in return.

"Bullshit! Are ya jealous of my goddamn airship?" the blonde retorted before poking the taller man in the chest. "Ya ain't got any reason to think that I spend more time with my baby than I do ya; ya are practically livin' with me, Val! Hell, ya helped me fix 'er up an' ya spend way more time croonin' over yer fuckin' huge-ass gun than I work on my airships!"

Crimson eyes sparkled in silent amusement as the brunette shook his head slightly, "I am not jealous of your pathetic planes, Chief."

"Path- Ya asshole! They ain't-"

"Listen carefully," the ex-Turk cut in as he watched the blonde sneer at him. "Contrary to popular belief, I am in no way, shape, or form envious of the care and attention you give to your machines. I am, however, jealous of something else..."

"My mechanical prowess?" the blonde teased as his sneer melted into a grin.

"Never."

"My way with words?"

"...Occasionally," the brunette confessed, eyes lighting up as he watched the blonde man pull out a carton of cigarettes and light up, sucking heavily on the filter before blowing smoke out of his nose. "I am mostly jealous of the sun..."

"The sun?" Cid asked incredulously. He sure was one odd fuck.

"Of course," Vincent said as though it was very obvious. "If I were not here, you would sunbathe naked, no?"

"Hell, it gets any hotter an' I'll do it even with ya here!" the pilot snorted before grinning lewdly. "Ain't like ya ain't got the same shit, Val; a dick an' two balls."

"Indeed," the brunette nearly growled, the noise sounding more like a pleased purr than a vicious snarl. "And that is why I am jealous of the sun."

"'Cause ya can't lie out in front of it naked without lookin' like a goddamn boiled lobster?"

"No," the brunette said with a chuckle as he moved to lean back against the tree. "Because you lie naked in front of it for hours on end in peace with the world."

"...Eh...if it's any consolation," the blonde offered with a shrug of his shoulders, "I get all hot an' bothered when ya spend hours coddlin' an' strokin' yer gun. 'Sides, I'm wearin' pants right now." Tossing the brunette a wink, the blonde turned and sauntered away before spinning around and collapsing on the ground with a pleased groan, lying spread eagle on the grass before closing his eyes.

Maybe that would finally get the pasty fucker to cheer the fuck up.

Review and let me know what you thought.


End file.
